


You're Not You When You're Hungry

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: My two friends gave me the prompt:‘The worst part about falling in love with a straight boy is definitely not watching him date girls. No, the worst part about falling in love with a straight boy is that you never even had a shot.’Enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seo81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seo81/gifts), [wrendomfacts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrendomfacts/gifts).



Stiles has had a rough life; his mom died, his dad struggled with alcoholism, his best friend became a werewolf, he got his shit pushed in by a new supernatural villain every other day. It sucks. Arguably the worst part was falling love with a straight guy he has to see every day. He had no clue where he heard it, but nothing is more accurate than, ‘The worst part about falling in love with a straight boy is definitely not watching him date girls. No, the worst part about falling in love with a straight boy is that you never even had a shot.’ It doesn’t make watching him flirt with some pretty girl hurt any less.

 

They go out to lunch together sometimes, as bros do, and Stiles tries not to think of them as a dates, but it’s hard not to when Derek has that big grin across his face that Stiles only sees in moments like these: moments of calmness and relaxation, moments with Stiles. It may be vain to think it’s all Stiles’ but it sure feels like it when Derek opens up to him more than he does with anyone else, smiles more with him, laughs more with him, hugs him more, looks at him more. It sucks that they’re the closest ones, because Stiles has to swallow down his feelings around every other corner. 

 

It’s moments like these that make Stiles remember, remember that they will never be a thing. The waitress, who is very beautiful and has the curves all the right places, has spent the last ten minutes flirting with Derek, openly looking her full and dropping dirty innuendos that put even Stiles to shame. Derek just flashes small smiles at her, laughing at her jokes and accepting the obvious touches on his arms. 

 

Stiles has had enough of this. He grabs his jacket, and places the cost of his food down next to his plate. He lets out a long sigh, trying to hide his uncomfortableness, and walks out. Before he can even get past the table, Derek catches his hand, effectively stopping him. Stiles turns forcing a smile as Derek looks up at him concerned, “I wasn’t hungry anyway. Thanks for hanging out.”

 

Easily shaking of his hand, Derek obviously letting him go, Stiles walks out of the diner. He lets out a long sigh as he breathed in the fresh air. He’s in too deep with Derek. He needs to give himself some space if he’s getting this worked up about a straight guy flirting with girls. He kicks a rock as he walks. 

 

He feels a hand on his upper arm before he can get too far, “What’s up? Why did you just ditch me in there?”

 

Trying to suppress a groan of frustration, Stiles looks at Derek, taking in all of the sexy glory that is Derek Hale. It was a mistake for him to look because, Stiles nearly chokes on his words as he says, “You just looked cozy. I didn’t want to intrude. Did you at least get her number?” 

 

Derek laughs, but it sounds too awkward and forced in comparison to the easy conversation they were just having. Stiles is confused as Derek looks at the surrounding people pacing by, “She’s not exactly my type.”

 

“Well, you have enough to pick from.” Stiles tries to hold back his anger, jealousy not directed at the man in front of him though, but it comes out very biting. Derek turns to look at him, his eyebrows raised.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“You get hit on by enough girls to have your pick.” Stiles huffs it out, cross his arms and looking away.

 

Derek just stares at him as if he’s missing something, but it only serves to make Stiles more angry. Derek pauses for another moment, but says  “You know I’m gay right.”

 

“Have a Snickers you’re not you when you’re hungry.”

 

All that meets him is a serious glare, “I’m not kidding.”

 

“Then why do you always flirt back?” Stiles is honestly baffled. They have known each other for  _ years  _ now, and Stiles has never heard a single thing suggesting that Derek is anything but straight.

 

“Because there’s this thing called common courtesy.”

 

“So...are you into any one?” Stiles kicks out the ground, refusing to meet Derek’s eyes. As he asks, he refuses to get his hopes up, think just  _ maybe  _ he could be into him. There’s no way. He’s not lucky enough for him to be gay  _ and  _ into him. 

 

Stiles looks up out of the corner of his eyes, seeing Derek blushing and avoiding looking at him, “Yeah.” 

 

He can feel the hope drain after him at the look on Derek’s face. The blush on Derek’s face spreads the longer the silence between them grows, probably imagining the guy, and  Stiles just can’t look at him any longer, “Yeah well...cool.”

 

“It’s you, idiot!” Stiles eyes snap up, meeting Derek’s who is leveling an intense look with him, packing as much meaning into those words as possible. Doubt is creeping into Derek’s stance though as Stiles doesn’t reply, too shocked to. 

 

Giving into his instincts, Stiles leans forward, catching Derek in a chaste kiss, but as he goes to pull him away, Derek’s arms circle around his hips and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Stiles can feel the breath knocked out of him as Derek kisses the hell out of him. They pull apart after a moment, and Stiles laughs, “Are you sure you don’t need that Snickers?” 

 

“Shut up.”


End file.
